


Just for once, give me some Spock!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek
Genre: I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY'S WRITTEN THIS CROSSOVER, I can't really tag characters yet because so far there's only one but there will be loads, my first Star Trek fanfiction please be kind to me, sorry I'm making no sense but please tell me if I've got anything I need to improve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Ten and Jack somehow end up on the Enterprise. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for once, give me some Spock!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper attempt at a Star Trek fanfiction, so please don't kill me if I get this completely wrong. It started because I had an image in my head of Scotty looking at the TARDIS and talking frantically to Kirk, saying "I dinnae gie a damn about what the bloody thing is, Jim, I want it aff my ship!" and things escalated from there. Anyway, please enjoy :) comments are the best things ever, and will also remind me to continue this instead of forgetting about it.

Chief engineer Scotty of the starship Enterprise had heard a good many things at the bottom of a bottle. He’d heard voices when there were none and silence when people spoke. His thoughts had become galaxies, majestic swirling constellations that his dull, heavy tongue could never hope to express. Then, of course, there was the old faithful standby of dull fog behind his eyes and a small voice in his ear murmuring _“why not?”_ which invariably led to disaster. But in all his life, he had never heard anything quite like this- and he was only on his third glass.  
Straining to hear past the low humming and hissing that was the ambient noise of the engine room, he heard it again. Fifteen years he’d spent working on that ship, and Scotty was attuned to its every wire and bolt. This was… odd. Out of place. Harsh and unfamiliar, a grating, grinding, oddly beautiful sound echoing up from the decks below. Scotty processed all this information quickly, but only three words really registered from the blur of thoughts.  
Not. My. Ship.  
He spun in his seat, surprised at how steady he was on his feet- but then again, this could be an emergency and Scotty knew from experience that those sobered him up pretty quickly. He paused, trying to pick the source out from all the echoes, and hurried towards it.  
His feet pounded on the walkway to the rhythm of the pounding in his head and in his chest. Down a level, across a walkway, duck a pipe and dodge an ensign- he barely had to think about it. This was his world and he if required to he could find his way around blindfolded, naked, and drunk (on one memorable occasion, he had. The rest of the crew enjoyed discussing this far more than Scotty did). Skidding around a corner ( _“I can do zat,”_ he muttered to himself- Chekov spent too much time down in engineering, they were rubbing off on each other), he was running too fast to stop in time and smacked headlong into the large blue box that definitely hadn’t been there the last time he checked.  
Sitting on his backside looking up, Scotty swore under his breath. He ran his fingers over the surface, feeling the grain of the wood against his skin. How did a wooden box get onto a starship? A starship that had been in deep space for three months?  
“What in hell are you?” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these fantastic characters, I merely borrow them occasionally :)  
> I also make no profit from what I write except smiles and happy feels when someone comments (hint hint)


End file.
